


An Anarchistic Defence

by Silvertongue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue/pseuds/Silvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You bite us, we'll bite you back..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anarchistic Defence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of 'St. Trinian’s' or 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. The rights belong to Ealing Studios & Mutant Enemy. I do not use them for any means of fiscal gain.

Geoff almost howled with joy, he hadn’t had this much fun on a hunt in years. He and Jack had been chasing the two girls now for at least ten minutes.

They’d spotted them sitting round a campfire, roasting marshmallows and giggling inanely to themselves. 

Geoff smirked at the thought, he’d despised kids when he’d been alive and how he got to kill them.

He grimaced as another tree branch caught him in the face. These little shits were leading him on a right merry chase. But he’d be damned if he was going to be out run by a couple of twelve olds. He could still hear their hearts beating frantically in their little chests. He grinned viciously. They were close by. 

The woods gave way to a road leading to a large stone wall with a pair of high, wrought-iron gates set into it. With a snarl he increased his pace and cleared it in a single vault. 

Jack cursed as he saw Geoff speed off in front of him. He scanned the wall trying to find a spot where he could scale it. He couldn’t do all those flashy acrobatics that Geoff could pull off. Fucking athletes, getting to keep their skills after they’d turned. 

He paused as his eyes as fell on a sign posted on the wall. His blood ran cold.

‘St. Trinian’s Academy for Young Ladies’

He started running as fast as his supernaturally strong legs could carry him. 

In the opposite direction.

Fuck it, Geoff could fend for himself. He’d heard the hushed whispers about that place, even seen the mere mention of it’s name make a Fyarl piss itself. He wasn’t going to go anywhere near those lunatics.

The unholy scream of a vampire collapsing into dust and the giggling of many young girls echoed down the road.


End file.
